Is It Wrong?
by TwilightSpaceWarrior
Summary: Is a second chance all that's needed to make a miracle? Through the eyes of a princess who can destroy on the battlefield with a heart of pure steel, you'll see that sometimes a second chance isn't always a bad idea.


I decided that I would write a one-shot for one of my favourite ships,

Lucina and M/Robin. I've been trying really hard to finish Through deceiving eyes but I get very easily distracted, with severe writers block and that is how this one-shot was born. This being my first one-shot, your feedback would be much appreciated!

(This is a Super Smash Brothers Fanfiction, not a Fire Emblem fanfiction so it's a little different)

\- TwilightSpaceWarrior

Is It Wrong?

 _I stare at the large piano across the room. It's hard seeing it, reminding me of the songs my friend played back at home... My friend, the one I loved, my BEST friend whom I had loved like a brother until roughly a year and a half ago when it became more. All I can see is that he doesn't love me, he went after girls that weren't me._

 _I hear footsteps clicking from the door of the ballroom, nearing me. It's that friend... And he found my hiding place, where I come to think... Alone._

He sat down beside her in the moonlit room, the cold floor beneath him.

"Lucina" he says still looking in front of him.

"Robin" I say mimicking him.

There is a silence before I ask him a question.

"How was your movie date with Zelda?"

"She didn't even realise it was a date" he said with a blank expression painted on his face.

 _I want to tell him, to tell him that she's not the one, it's me, it always has been, but I can't, in fear that it will ruin everything._

"Wow, that must be harsh, when she figured out what happened?"

"Well she told me that it just wasn't that way for her, but in honesty I'm actually quite glad."

"Glad?" I say, more than surprised at his statement.

"Robin, you've been crushing on her for a few months, why are you glad to be turned down?" I question, failing to hide my absolute curiosity.

"Because she told me something, something that made me realise something really important." He answered, but this time he was looking at me while speaking.

I can't tell anything from his expression, it's deep in thought but blank all at once.

"It was something you told me after Samus rejected me, but I didn't understand it. But Zelda said it to me today, and I realised, I feel bad because I just started talking jibberish and left without saying goodbye." His expression is oddly amused at saying the last sentence.

He continues however, almost mindreading my next question.

"She told me that someday, i'll find someone, or that maybe that person has been right in front of me the whole time and I have just failed to notice."

I give him a questioning glance, wondering what he's trying to get at.

"They were all just distractions I made for myself, trying to lead me away from the truth. But in my subconscious I always knew, but never realised until now"

 _Now he is confusing me, his sudden change of expression, it was now pained and saddened. I want more than anything to to tell him that it's all okay and that he has me, to hug him tight and free him of his burdening thoughts._

Is it wrong to love him this way? To want him as more, for wanting him to love me?

A single tear slid down his face.

"But I think I threw away that chance long ago." His eyes becoming distant and his voice low.

"Robin, don't beat yourself up about making mistakes! Where will that get you!"

 _I can't help but feel myself grow mad at him for stopping himself from doing what he wants because he made a mistake. It hurts me to see him like this, an emotional fluster._

"I can help you, you know..." I assure him as comfortingly as I can.

But he starts laughing, it's bitter and pained, a forced chuckle.

That one tear still running slowly down his face.

"What are you laughing at! What's funny about this?!"

I can't help but snap at how difficult he's being.

"After everything, you still want to help me, I don't deserve to know you Lucina, not after all I've done."

"Everyone needs a friend Robin, you deserve a frien-"

I'm cut off by his same laugh.

"But even though I don't deserve it, I'm still going to be as selfish as to try."

 _I'm a bit taken back by this, but I still try to understand. I look at him again trying to read his expression until I'm interrupted by him nearing my face and kissing me softly. He only does this for a small second before stopping, I couldn't let this go out the window, not this time. I put my hands on his face and pull him in closer, not letting go for a while, and when I did I Looked him in the eye, still resting my hands on his cheeks._

"You know where you're wrong, you never threw out your chance, it was just waiting for you to take it."

"I love you Lucina, please know that I really do."

"I love you too Robin..."

 _He puts his arm around my waist and I nuzzle my head into his neck. So we sit, still my best friend, but now, also just a little more._

It can't be wrong...

because it feels so right.


End file.
